Cursed Love
by Mizuna Kuraki
Summary: Tohru is a normal 16 year old girl... until she met the sohmas. Her life changed before her eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Tohru Honda, and i'm 16. This may my mother passed away. She raised me by herself, so when she was gone, so was my home. And now i live alone, in this tent in the middle of a forest. I had many people to turn to when my mother died, like my Grandpa on my mothers side, or my two best friends, hanajima and arisa, but i just couldn't. Grandpa lives now with his son-in-law and his daughter, and their re-building, so i just couldnt. And hanajima has a full family, and arisa lives in a one-room apartment. They would just kill me if they saw me now. But this is only for a while. I can't say my life is easy, but i make it out okay...no matter what happens.

I walk slowly on the side of the road towards the tall looming building coming up , or better known as Tokyo High. It's june, and the cherry blossoms are in bloom, falling around me like a dance, and they're dancing for me, their princess. People pass by me, but i hardly notice them. Then all of a sudden, i hear a "YUKI-SAMA!". I look up from my own thoughts of dances, and princesses, and see that i'm already at the main gate of tokyo high. And there before me is the yuki fan-girl club, screaming his name as yuki passes by, giving them a small smiles and "good-morning" before passing them by and going the school.

_Yuki is the "prince" of the school. All the girls love him, he even has a fan-girl club for good-ness sake. He is handsome, and has this look about him, he's always alone except when he's not giving speeches. (he's the schools president (he definately won, basiclly everyone in the whole school voted for him)) And he seems mysterious to me, but maybe it's just me._

"he has a weird vibe, a mysterious one at that". I yelp and jump 10 feet off the ground, shaking and clinging to the maingates. I looke behind me to see my best friends, hanajima, and arisa, staninding there. _Arisa dressed in our uniform, but longer skirt, and hanajima's is the school uniform too, but black (her favorite color if you can't tell)._ "Good morning, Tohru.", hanajima says. "G-G-Good morning.", i answer back, stuttering. "See, i told you, you shouldnt have scared our poor tohru like that". Arisa raps her arms around me, holding me and strocking my head. "Awww, it's ok tohru, it's ok.". She coo's to me. I just stand there in here arms, still processing my thoughts when hanajima and arisa came. "Let's go...or we'll be late for class...again." Hanajima says, grabing my arm and walking towards the building. I just follow, with arisa still clinging to me. And then the bell rang.

I sit in class (im in the middle of the class, arisa sits behind me, and hanajima sits to my left.) listening to the teacher speak. I turn my head to look out the window, seeing the sun shine in, and flower petals blowing in the wind, as if they have some were to go. I sigh softly.

6 Hours later, school ends.

I pack the things i need for tonight, and place them in my bag, getting up and slinging over my shoulder. "Hey Tohru, lets walk home together?" I turn around to see arisa and hanajima. Smiles to them. "Sorry guys, i have work tonight, maybe some other time." Arisa frowns. "That old man, he makes you work all the time, is he cheating you out of your money?" " No! Nothing like that!" I shake my head fast, my hands shaking. _Thank god they dont know i live in a tent...in the middle of a forest. _"I just like to work, dont worry about it, ok? See you guys tomorrow!" I run out of there fast, not giving them anough time to ask me anymore questions. I run out the building and down the street towards the main part of the city, and the whold time im running, i'm thinking "oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, they almost found out!"

I slow down as i reach the building. (I'm a janitor for some big company, i know its a sucky job, but it's a big building, and lots of cleaning to do, and good pay.) I stop to catch my breath, and as soon as im fine, as fine as can be, i enter the building, and start my long hours of cleaning. And body aching.

I wipe my forehead, sweat onmy hand when i put it to my face to see. I've been cleaning for 5 hours straight, and my shift ends in 5 minutes. I haul the big load of laundry to the laundry shoot, and dump it in. "There..." i say to no one in particular. "All done." I go to get dressed back into my school's uniform.

Once done getting dressed, i grab my bag and start walking to the main building doors that will lead me out to the crisp night air. As i walk by the old lady janitors, they thank me for my hard work today, and i answer with a "you most welcome" back at them with a smile. I get outside and just lean against the building, resting my eyes for a while, when i open them, two guys are stareing at me, one with long blck hair, tied back with something, and one with short light blonde hair. I hoist my bag up nerverously and start walking back towards the school, walking at a fast pace.

I minute later, i peek back to see if their following me, and sure enough, they are. I walk faster.

They must of noticed that i noticed that they were folling me, and walked faster. As soon as they get closer, i take off running as fast as i can. And so do they, their footsteps loud in the silent night. Breathing really hard, looking for someone, or an escape route. I notice left turn up ahead, and i take it, hoping they didnt see me come this way, and runs down it, only to come up with a dead end. My eye widen and i turn around to go back, only to come face to face with the two men, both of them giving me cheshire cat grins. "What's wrong missy, we wont hurt you." Says the blonde haired man. "Yeah." The long black haired man says. "We just wanted to hang and have some _fun._" He smiles wider at that, and they both walk a step forward, slowly.

I back up until my back hits the wall. _Damn, i forgot my pepper spray. _ "S-stay back!" I stutter, yelling at them. "Awww, how cute." Says the long haired one, walking forward evenmore with his partner, until they are so close that all's they have to do is reacdh out and they can touch me. The blonde hairded smiles wider (if possiable) and reaches for my arm. As soon as he get's close to my arm, i scream as high as i can, hopeing, praying, that anyone hears me. The long haired one clamps a hand over my mouth, cureing at himself. "Let's just grab her and go." Says the blonde, grabing for my other arm as the long haired one grabs my other, his hand over my mouth still. They start to drag me down the alley way, then...

"Hey, you guys, what do you think you two are doing?" The men look around ,looking for the voice, but i see him... a young man, about my age. He's up at the top of the wall, like an alley cat, and we're in his territory. He has orange hair and reallylight eyes, he's wearing a black shirt with black pants, so he blends in the surroundings.

But what i saw,... was cat ears, ...a cat taill, ...and my savior.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok i tried many options for this next chapter and i thought that this was the best one. This chapter took me like 3 days to come up with and typed on here, so i hope you like it. I dont know if any of you are reading this, since i didn't get any reviews from the last chapter, but i hope this one if better then the first one for some of you. Please review, or message me, i'd like to know your feedback on what you thought of the story. Thank you!~**

"Were are you!" yells one of the men. I dont know which one said it...i was too busy staring at the young man with light hair, and light eyes. And you know what?...He was staring right back at me.

Kyo's ponit-of-view: The girl had long wavy brown hair and brown eyes. I can tell, even in the pitch black dark, that she was beautiful...very beautiful.

I sit there on top of the tall, tall building...staring down at the two men that are looking frantically for me, and they only have my voice to go by. "I will ask you again, what do you two think you are doing? Why are you after her?" _I can see why...she is pretty, but if they want her this badly, the two ass holes should by deccent enough to ask her out on a date atleast._"That's none of your god damn bussiness scaredy cat!" was their answer. _Well they got the cat part right, but scaredy? HELL NO! That sounds llike somthing that god damn rat would say. It pisses me off! _"Fine, you want me to come down there so bad? I'll oblige you then!" I stand up, and without even thinking, i jump, landing nimbly on my feet, right infront of 6 pairs of shocked eyes. But only 1 pair of beautiful brown shocked eyes

Tohru's point-of-view: I stare. And stare. And stare. My knight in shining armor, just jumped,...from a tall building that should of killed him. _Don't get me wrong, i'm glad that he's ok...but he should atleast have a scratch on him. But he's so much like the cat from the chinese zodiac! Too bad he ish't though, that would be great! _I don't know if you know this about me, bu i LOVE the cat from the chinese zodiac. Even though i was born the year of the dog, i gave up on being the year of the dog when i was little...

_**FlashBack: **__"Once upon a time, god told the animals, "i'm inviting you all to my banquet tomorrow. Don't be late!". Hearing that, the mishchievous rat lied to his neighbor, the cat, and told him the banquet would be the day after tomorrow. The next day, the rat rode on the back of the ox all the way to the banquet hall and nimbly landed before the banquet hall infront of all the animals. After him follow ox, the tiger, and all the rest, and together they feasted till morning. All except for the cat, who was dreaming of a banquet that was never to come." "Why are you crying tohru?" tohru's mom asks, confused. Sniffles sadly. "Poor thing! Poor, poor, poor cat!..." Cries softly into my blanket that's half covering my face already. "I know! I'll stop being a dog and be a cat!..." i say, determination written all over my face. Determination of being a cat,...not a dog. "Whatever, i'm tired." tohru's mom answers, stretching her arms over her head and yawning._

_**End of FlashBack.**_

Looks at him closely. He has a serious face on...actually he looks kind of pissed...actually i take that back, he looks REALLY pissed. Then his expression changes. He's gone from really pissed to ...soft, happy,...like he just saw someone he's been wanting to see for a long time, ,..and that he just saw them, and relief hit him. I look down, blushing lightly, hopeing that he doesnt notice. _Maybe he can't since it's so dark._ But when i look up, i must have invisioned his soft,happy face, cause his face i back to pissed. REALLY pissed. And not at me, but at the two men behind me, both of them holding one of my arms.

Kyo's point-of-view: _It's her...it's actually her..._ "i'll ask you one last time you jerk-faces...why are you after her?" I glare at them, giving them the coldest glare i have, getting ready in a fighting stance. _Scaredy cat my butt! _They both look at me, probably still proccessing my jump, then looked at eachother. They must of recovered quickly, cause the next thing i know, i'm stareing in the pale eyes of the blonde haird man with a cocky grin, cracking his knuckles. I also crack my knuckles, and then bring my fist up, readying for anything he throws at me. But then i noticed something a little too late...bastard number two was no longer were he was. I re-check, and sure enough, i was right. Bastard number two was missing.

I search the shadows behind me and all's i know, i'm on the ground, and blood is pouring out the corner of my mouth, and bastard number two is above me, wearing a smirk spread wide on his face. "I'm sorry for me and my friend's rude manners mate." he says with some australian accent. "My name is robert, and my handsome blonde friend over there is mike." He smirks down at me. "And you'd be?"

I spit out some blood and glare up at him. "None of your fricken bussiness is what my name is." i answer, smirking back at him. That must of pissed him off, cause then my stomach met a new friend. His foot. Not just once, not even twice, but three times. And his little ass friend must of felt left out, cause then his chicken ass is on me too, punching the living daylights out of my face. I look up and see their wide smirksm and hear their sickening laughter. But i look away, and i don't look at them. I look at her. Her wide sad eyes staring back at me, tears running downboth her cheeks. I smile slightly at her, hoping to give her courage...and i close my eyes, givinginto the nagging darkness...and then i hear an angel...a beautiful angel...

Tohru's point-of-view: I watch in horror as they punch and kick my knight to a bloody pulp, and all i can do is sit there helplessly. Their laughter echoing in my ears, their wide smirks burned in my brain...his light eyes on my face. I feel tears spill down my cheeks. And then he smiles at me...and then closes his eyes, giving into the bloody torture. And i do the first thing that comes to mind...i open my mouth and scream...as loud as i can...

**I hope you like this chapter. YOU BETTER LIKE IT! lol, i'm just kidding. but i love this chapter. i wrote it and then some how i deleted it, and had to write it all over. x.x so i do hope you like it since it took me 3 days to think of, and i had to write it twice. so enjoy~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well im making this chapter early cause a couple people said that they liked it and couldnt wait for me to make the next chapter, so here it is :) and i will keep up the good work, i'll be making plenety more were this came from, not just fruit baskets, but as many diffrent animes as i can, lol. so please look forward to them!~**

I do the first thing that comes to mind... i open my mouth and scream...loud. I scream and cry, cry and scream. The two men look at me, they smirk at first, thinking that no one would be around at night, ...but then foot steps are audible, loud, coming closer. They look at eachother, panick in their wide, light eyes. They run towards me. The one called mike grabs at my arms, hoisting me up and dragging me with them. I kick and scream louder, yelling his ear off, hopeing he'd go deaf, but what would that do me? He'd still carry me off. The footsteps get louder, and closer, voices sounding off the the walls. "What's going on?" "Were did that scream come from?" "Was it murder?" I take a deep breath , getting ready to scream "i'm over here, there's a man hurt!", but mike must of found out my intentions, and placed a grubby dirty hand over my mouth, making it hard to breath. "What are we gonna do robert?" He looks at his friend with some wild in his eyses, wild like a mustang.

"Just leave her, we can always come back for her later." robert yells at mike, already running down a diffrent street and out of sight. Mike looks after his friend like he want's to disobey, like a naughty boy, but he listens to teacher and lets me go, throwing me against the concreate wall like a rag doll, and like a rag doll, i drop, all arms and legs everywere on the ground. He bends down, and whispers "i'll be back for you, so don't go anywere" in my ear, kisses the top of my head, and then runs after his friend, and out of sight into the night. I go over his words over and over in my head. _I'll be back for you. I'll be back for you. I'll be back for you. I'll be back for you. I'll be back for you. I'll be back for you. I'll be back for you. I'll be back for you. _What did i do to deserve this? Who were those guys anway? And why me?...

I get up slowly on shaky legs, the voices already so close that i could swear they are coming from my hay-wired brain. I slowly walk towrds the boy, my knight, and i bend downon my knees weakly, mike's threat still eachoing in my ears. I look downat the boy's face, and i cansee him much better now. He has orange hair, and light eyes just liked i thought, ...and even more handsome then i'd imagined. He has blood poring ou the side of his mouth, he looks like he has fractered ribs, and some blood spills on his shirt...and brusises covering his face. But even with the bruises, i could still see the "real him", the handsome knight i knew he was.

As soon as i reach out to touch him, loud voices apear behind me. I whip around, ready to scream off the two guys, but instead find the police anda couple of towns people who must of been the one's to hear my screams. Then it must have been raining, cause i cried non-stop as soon as i saw them, tears of happiness. The policemen run to me, concern allover their face. They help me up and callinfor anambulance as soon as they reach me, and the questions flew out. "What happened?" "Are you ok?" "Who did this to you?" "Was it this young man?" "Were you raped?" As soon as they let me breath a word in about this, i answered all their questions, and told them what happened since i got off of work till now, and the whole time, they took notes.

As soon as i cleared the whole story, the ambulance rounded the corner, coming to a stop. Two paramedics climb out of the back, rushing to my knight (i still don't know his name) right away. They check his pulse, and do quick checks on him before loading him in the back of the ambulance with them. Before they got a chance to shut the door, i stop them. "Can i ride along with you guys? I just want to make sure my kni- i mean, he , is ok." They look at eachother, ready to say no. "H-...he was attacked saving my life... i just want to make sure he knows i'm grateful." At that they open the door wider for, letting me on board. I climb in, and sit next to one of the paramedics, and look down in the face of my handsome knight.

We rush along the road towards the hospital, the medics tubeing him, and him. And the whole way there, i notice how pale he's gotten...

As soon as we get to the hospital, i get out and stay out of the medics way as they rush him in, with me trailing them behind. We pass the front desk and the waiting room and we get to a set of double doors, they go threw and i start to follow, but then a nurse, wearing pale yellow scrubs on stops me, telling me that only medics,doctors, and patients may go through. I stop. "But i'm with that guy that just went though there, ...i...i just want to make sure that he is all right." "i'm sorry" was her answer. " you may stay and wait in the waiting room though, i'll make sure to tell a doctor to come and get you as soon as they're done" she smiles at me, steering me the way to the waiting room.

She helps my shaking body into the chair, and then turns and follows the way the medics went. I sit there, looking at the doors, waiting for a nurse, or a doctor, or someone to come and tell me that my knight was all right.

I sit and wait. Wait and sit. I watch the hours pass by on the clock. As soon as it hits midnight, the first thought that goes through my head is, _well, i guess no school tomorrow for me._ And i sit and wait, and wait and sit some more.

Then the clock hits 1 am...and a doctor walks out. Happiness was written all over my face, and i could contain my happiness...i couldnt even sit in my chair long, so i stand up as he walks to me. "Are you the young miss that is with that sir that just came in?" "Y-yes." i answer, dreading the news, but hopeing for the best. "Well he was pretty beaten up, he had some brusies to theface, which is minor, but what we worried about the most was the fractuered ribs, which he just got out of surgery on. He will need to be taken careof 100%, he'll need the help for about 1 month. Are you his sister? Fiancee?" I blush a bright red at the word "fiancee". "N-no, i'm not his f-f-fiancee..i'm his..uh..s-sister." "Oh good." was his answer. "You'll have to be careful of his ribs, he can't get up, but you can take home carefully in and hour or 2. Would you like to go see him right now? i think he's asleep, but he should be coming around soon." I didn't know what to say, so all's i did was nod.

The doctor leads the way threw the double doors and down a long white marble hallway. We took a right, and then another right, and then a left...and after that i lost track, we took too many turns, but then soon i found myself facing a door, the doctor said he'd be back when it was time i could take him "home"... I stare at the door. And stare. And stare. I sigh a big sigh, gathering up all my courage (cause i'm gonna need it)...and open the door slowly...little at a time...and i walk in.


	4. Chapter 4

I close the door silently behind me, hoping not to wake him if he's awake, and hoping not to alert him if he is. I look around me, my eyes adjusting to the dimness,... the first thing i see is the tv, silently buzzing some commercial, then a light colored chair (all the furniture seems to be light colored, like the hospital is trying to cheer them up), finaly, my eyes lay on him, laying there so silently in the bed. His arms are laying limply on his sides, the blood cleaned off of his face, the bruiseing still there, but not as bad as it was before. His hair is clean and brushed, and he's wearing a hospital gown, a iv stuck in his arm, his breathing at a normal speed, his chest going up, down, up, down slowly.

I walk towards the chair and sit in it, watching his chest go up, down. (no i'm not oogling him when he's asleep) _He looks so peaceful, sleeping there like that. _I watch him sleep, and soon an hour has past by, and two police men, the same one's as before, offered to give me and my knight a lift to my place. _oh no! what am i gonna do? i can't let them find out that i live in a tent...in the middle of a forest...alone... _I take their offer nicely, and they help get my knight from the hospital bed into the police car, careful of his ribs.

I give them directions to the nearest hotel. They look at eachother, then back at me, giving me a confused look. "i-i just moved here, so i live in a hotel for now." i lied. They just nod and get out of the car, taking my lie to heart. I felt bad for lieing to them, but what else was i suppose to do? really tell them were i lived? nooooooo...

The police men helped my knight into the hotel. I walk up to the lady at the front desk, and spoke lowly so the police men couldn't hear me. "Do you have any rooms left, preferably on the first floor?" i ask her nicely, and softly. She looksat me, not understanding whyi'm whispering so softly,but hands mea key marked with a number 7 on it. I whisper my thanks, telling her i'll be back out to pay. I walk back to the police men like a penguien,scared they'll find out the truth, that i dont live here , but i keep going anyway. I show them the way, walking down the hall till the the number 7 door apears on the right side of the hallway. "Well, t-this is it." I stammer my answewr, but the police men just nod, either not hearing my quiver,or just not caring. I unlock the door, and open it wide for them, letting them walk in first with my kinght. Ifollow in behind them and direct them to the bed, were they lay down my knight. I say my thanks to the police men and show them to the door.

I close the door behind them, and turn around to see what the room looked like. What i see first is a hallway, with a closet on the right, and then the kitchen door on the left. I walk down the hallway and come to the livingroom, with a big red couch, two matching arm chairs to go with it, a flat screen tv, and a patio set outside behind the couch. I turn to my right and comes another small hallway. On the right is a door to the bedroom, on the left is a bathroom, and thedoor straight ahead is another bedroom, i guess a guest bedroom type thing. I take thedoor on the right, which leads to the bedroom to were the police men placed my knight in. I walk in quietly and walk up to his silent sleeping body. I look down at him, his chest still going up, down, up, down slowly, his breathing still normal, and he was no longer pale like he was before the ambulance came to pick him up. I sigh happily, smiling down at him. _He scared me really badly, for a second in the ambulance i thought he was gonna die...i'm glad he didn't..._

I watch him sleep for another 5 minutes till a remembered that i have to go pay for this room. I walk out of the room quielty, again, and shut the door. I walk back throught the livingroom and down the hallway to the door that would lead me out. once out i walk down that hallway swiftly and to the front desk. I ask how much is for a month. "Well it's 10 yen a day, so that will add up to 300 yen" I swear right then and there my eye balls poped out and my socks got up and ran away, i dig in my pocket and come up with 100 yen. _Great, i'm 200 yen short. _I hand her the 100 yen. "This should cover for 10 days, i'll pay the rest when i get it." I promised her,and she nods happy (happy to have a customer and theirmony) and takes the 100 yen. I smile and turn back around, walking back down the same hallway and end up back at door number 7.

I open the door...and notice something diffrent. Something in the air,something jsut felt diffrent then when i left. I grab the nearest thing i could grab, (which was a broom) and walk down the hallway, peeking around corners, expecting some burgler to pop out...or those two guys, mike and robert, to be wating for me... I stand still and listen, hopeing to hear something...anything... then i heard something, but were was it coming from? what was is? was it robert and mike? a burgler? the police coming back for me cause they found out were i atually lived? my heart must of stoped, and i listened harder, willing for the sound to sound just one more time, for me... and then i heard it again...it was coming from the bedroom...were my knight layed...

I walk to the door, ...and i count to 5, and i open the door, slowly, as quiet as i can, my heart ponding in my ears,a funny taste in my mouth, goose bumps all over my arms. I peek my head in, and my heart just froze, stoped, jumped, sang, whatever. Fear and happiness crossed over me at the same time...for my knight was now sitting up, awake, and confused. "What the hell is going on, were am i! Is this a trick you damn rat cause it isn't funny. I'm gonna kick your ass when you show your face!" I stay were i am, hidden in the shadows, quietly. _Rat?..._ I turn around and move back, seeing clearly that my knight was not in a good mood, ready to retreat and come back to tell him what happened after he was felling better,...but then the door squeaked...and i felt eyes on me. "Who's there? Is that you damn yuki?" I freeze, my heart beating a fast rythme, my eyes wide, my legs shaking. _What am i going to do, what am i going to do, what am i going to do! _I take a deep breath, but i was taking too long to answer him, cause the next thing he shouts at me was "i asked who the damn hell you are!" I let out my breath slowly... and turn around, and step forward slowly into the light, and as soon as he see's me, his face clears of all meaness, the things he was gonna yell at "yuki?" all gone, forgotten.

His face is now one of shock, happiness, confusing, and longing all in one... Then it hits him of the past event, his face now one of understanding, no longer confused. He turns his face away, but not before i saw a hint of a blush? on his cheeks. But it could have been my imagination, or the trick of the light. I dont understand his reaction, but all's i know is i can't call him my "knight" forever,...so the first thing i ever say to him is ""What's your name?" He looks back at me, shock clearly on his face, written and read like an open book, but then it goes away, replaced by...nothing. He opens mouth to say something then closes his mouth, thinking better of it. He ponders on my questions, the wheels in his mind clearly visable. He finaly comes with his conclusion.

"Kyo...my name is kyo."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry if the last chapter wasn't that good, i rushed it cause i had alot going around, and i had to finish quick. Buy a friend gave me some ideas, and i'll use them. So if anyone has any ideas, please tell me~ thank you.**

"Kyo...my name is kyo.."

_Kyo...so that's my knights- i mean, his name..._ "Kyo-kun..." "What?" "o-oh..nothing,..i was just trying it out.." "Well dont say my name if you don't have anything to say to me!" "S-sorry" i stammer back, backing up, my eyes widened. He looks at me, and after realizeing he just yelled at me, his face softens, and looks like he wants to say something..but he doesnt. I looks down at my feet like they're intresting.. "So...i'll let you rest then.." I turn to leave.. "Wait tohru, i'm sor-" "What?" I turn back at him, my eyes widdening even more. "That's what i'm trying to say, i'm sorr-" "No. Not that. You said my name..how did you know that?" I look at him hard. His face turns a bright red, and he looks away, curseing himself under his breath."How?" I shout at him, going hysterical. _Kyo...my knight...he isn't working with mike and robert, is he? He has to be..he wouldnt know my name then, but if he doesnt work with them, then how does he know my name... _

Kyo's point-of-view: _Crap...i shouldnt have called her by her name,..now what am i going to say..well i can't stay here that's for sure.. _I sit up more and swing my legs over the bed, at that tohru runs to me, trying to push me back down. "You can't getup, you have fractered ribs! Just lay back down Kyo-kun!" I push her hands away. "I'm fine, i'm fine!" I stand up straight and stretch my arms above my head, i look down and realize i'm not wearing my clothes that i wore earlier. "Were are my clothes?" I look over at her, glareing slightly. She shakes her head, signing she doesnt know. I sigh, giving up, and walk towards the door,..normaly. _Oh well, that damn rat won't notice what i wear, and shigure is probably too busy anyway._ I walk out the door when i hear a gasp. I turn around to see what was wrong, and i see what's wrong. "Y-your walking...b-but...your ribs...they're fractured" I smack my head and curse under my breath. _stupid, stupid, stupid! _"i uh...heal fast.." I walk into, what looks like the livingroom, and look around for the exit.

I find a hallway and walk down it, seeing a door ahead. _aha, that must be the exit. _"W-were are you going? You can't just walk out of here, your suppose to have fractured ribs, which i can't understandwhy you are walking around, and do you even have a ploace to go to kyo-kun?" `I grit my teeth hard, trying not to explode, but it just reached me limit. (if you can't tell, i have anger issues, and i'm not too good with people.) "1: yes i do have a place to go to, and 2: stop calling me "kyo-kun", "kyo" is just fine!" She shrinks back alittle, but keeps falling me.."But kyo-ku-" I glance back and glare at her over my shoulders. "-kyo..you can't just leave, i'm suppose to take care of you, it's my fault you were so..hurt." I just laugh, so fake but she didnt realize it. "Well as you can see, i'm just fine." I walk out the door and down the hall, and out of the hotel,..and hopefully out of her life forever...

Tohru's point-of-view: I just watch him as he walks down the hall.. _What should i do...should i follow him...or not.._I weigh my options and came up with my conclusion. If i'd follow him it's not like i'dmake him hate me, he obviously already does, so it can't hurt to follow him,...just to make sure.

I shut the door behind me and lock it, and take off running after kyo. I catch up to him 10 minutes later. (he's fast 0.0) He's standing there at the entrance of the school, just staring at it. I lean against the gate walls, breathing heavily, bent over tryinto cath my breath. "H-how..did you...get here..so..fast." I say, cathing air between the words. "Stop folowing me! He yells at me, and starts walking away, towards town. "W-waait.." I take a deep breath and runs after him. When i catch up to him , he's just walking normaly, but with big strides, and it takes me time to catch up to his speedy strides. He either doesn't notice, or doesnt really care if i follow him.

As were're walking, i sneek a look up at kyo-ku-, i mean kyo, and notice something. Part of his face is smooth...and calming. The other half is conflicted..troubled...as if he's haveing a war..with himself. I must have been staring at him, cause then i see his light eyes on my face, his beautiful masculene voice in my ears. "Hey! What you staring at!" I blush and look away, at the same time saying "N-nothing!" We walk in silence afater that.

I was too dazed not notice where we were walking, but when i looked up next, i saw forest all around us, green, and alive. Birds were singing, and squrriels were chattering away in the trees. And the trees, oh the trees, were the most alive thing there. Dancing in the breeze, swaying to the rythme of life. My eyes shined and came to life, anda i smiled, what must of looked like a goofy grin, but i didn't care, i was...alive. But kyo didnt care about my goofy grin, cause he just chuckled softly, trying to cover it up, but i heard. I smiled up at him, and i notcied something...something in his eyes. It was...happiness, joyness...longing.. I look up at him confused, and i noticed he was smiling down at me too, the most heart-warming smile i've ever seen,...and he noticed too, cause he looks away next, that smile wiped off his face, and his eyes back to reading..nothing.

Kyo's point-of-view: I walk silently hopeing that she would read that i want her to go away, to just leave me the heck alone!...but the truth, deep down inside...i dont want her gone.I want her to stay with me...forever, and to never leave me along..._yeah right kyo! like akito would alow that... _I sigh heavily... _I wonder if she still has it...the hat.._ I sneeka peak at her, but she doesnt notice, she's busy marveling at the forest around her, ..i smile to myself..then the smile goes away, as the house of sohma shirgure comes to view. Tohru must of noticed it too, cause she comes to an abrupt halt. "Is..is that were you live?" Ii stay quiet, hopeing for her to not push it..but i feel her big browneyes on my face, and i sigh, nodding. "Who lives with you?" I really, really wish she didn't ask that. "In this house, my cousins.." I walk to the front door ready to open it and be filled with dread that i know will fill me. "This house? You have more?" "The main house, but i dont go there.." And i leave it at that, and she doesnst push it. I walk in, and tohru watchs me, staring more like it. I sigh a long, heavy sigh, and leave the door open as i walk all the way in.

Tohru's point-of-view: I take the "leaving the door all the way open" as an invitation, and i walk in, taking my shoes off at the door and closing the door. "Excuse me for the interuption.." i say softly. I look around and look for kyo, but don't see him. I walk more into the house, and come up to some stairways, i look to my right and see a sliding door, i walk closer...and hear..voices. "Kyo, were have you been, you know you've been gone for...2 days?" "Yeah yeah." I noticed that voice, it was kyo's, but i've never heard the first voice. "Were have you been cat, gone on an adventure again?" And a third voice? Must be his cousins, just like kyo said. "Well that's none of your god damn bussiness you damn rat!" _Cat?...Rat?..._"Would you use your inside voise you damn cat, you know it's too early for that, if it wasn't for you, i'd be asleep, but instead i stayed up all night cause of shigure's worring.." the voice sighs, and kyo didnt take that well. "Fine, let me knock you out so you can get some buety sleep!"

I hear some rustling, and loud foot steps (kyos cause he can't keep his anger in check). I panick, cause i don't really like violence, and without thinking i run into the room. "Stop, kyo-kun don't fight!" Three heads snap my way. All male (especially kyo, duh! lol), one about 26, brown hair, wearing a relaxing kimono, the other of course, kyo, and then...i gasp. The third voice was...sohma yuki. The prince of our school. He even has his own fan club (see first chapter).

Yuki is to my closests left, kyo onmy right, coming my way, or is it yukis, or maybe both, but all's i know is that he has a face of horror on, as he runs right into me, trying to get to prince yuki. And then...there is no words to say, but kyo disappeared, and a orange cat was in his place. Yuki's face went pale, the older man looked like he wanted to strangle somebody, and i was thinking _this is just a dream, this is just a dream, i'm about to wake up any minute! _ I even pinched myself to see if it was a dream. But no..it was no dream. It was real. Kyo turned into a cat... A real live cat.


	6. Chapter 6

No..it was no dream. It was real. Kyo turned into a cat... A real live cat.

* * *

"Oh noooooooooo~ I turned kyo into a cat! Wait..no..that's not possiable...I made kyo disapear! Hey Yuki, what are you doing here? But i turned Kyo into a cat, somebody, call the hospital! No, call the vet! Help~" I run towards the door, holding the cat (kyo) in my arms, my eyes wild and crazy, my heart beating so fast, my mind having a conversation of its own.

_What did you do! You turned Kyo into a cat!_

_I didn't mean to, i swear! I didn't even this it was possiable to turn someone into a cat any way..._

_Who cares, Kyos a cat now!_

I run faster at that, so fast that i didn't even notice the door was closed..and i run right into it.

I fall to the ground hard, the cat (kyo) landing in a vase full of water, his hissing echoing in the air.

I look up from where i'm laying and see stars, twinkling stars all around me. My head throbbing from the contact it had with the door. The 'stars' shinging so bright that they hurt my eyes.

But before i passed out...i said...

"Kyo..."

And then my world goes black.

* * *

Yuki's POV:

As soon as Miss Honda runs out of the room with Kyo in her arms, Shigure and i run out of the room after her, panic written on our faces and minds.

...But it seems like we didnt have to worry about our secret getting out...

As soon as we run out of the room, Miss Honda runs right into our door...and passes out, leaving Kyo in a vase full of water, hissing and swearing at the same time.

"God. Damn. Girl...Cold...Very cold..." Kyo jumps out of the vase, his fur drenched and dripping.

I just smirk at him. "It's what you get Cat..for being late and bringing Miss Honda here? Why did you anyway? You know girls are offlimits here..."

"Oh, yeah. I just brought her here for the fun of it you know. I just woke up this morning and thought 'you know what, i'm gonna bring a girl home today and turn in a cat and have her dump me in a vase full of water!' Yeah right get real Damn Rat!"

I just laugh and shake my head. "Well we have to do something about her...you don't want Akito to know do you?"

"Yeah, like i care! It's her fault, she's the one that followed me!" He shakes his entire body, water flying everywhere.

"Well we can't just leave her here..."

"Well you deal with it then you Damn Rat!"

"Your the reason she's here, you help."

"Like hell i will!" Kyo arches his back, like a witches cat would, his hairs staright as straight as can be, hissing.

"Why you-"

"Ooooook~, why don't we stop fighting so we don't end up ruining my lovely home here." Shigure says, moving inbetween us, his hands up in the 'stop, please don't fight and lets be friends' way, smiling in a way that says 'please don't ruin my house'.

"You guys got to grow up soon and stop fighting like children." Shigrue continues all grown-up like, as if he was wise and not the pervert that he is.

"We are not children you-"

POOF!

Kyo never finished his sentence when he suddenly transformed back into his-self.

A wet, drenched, naked self.

* * *

Kyo's POV:

_Wet. Cold_

Sneezes.

_I take that back. Very wet, very cold._

"Sooooo...what are we gonnado about this girl?"

I pull my clothes back on, my teeth jittering the whole time.

"L-like, hell i-i k-know."

"Well~...i can take her from you're guys hands,..you know, since you guys should be in bed, so i'll just-"

"NO!" We both scream at Shigure, making him flinch and back away before her can even take a step towards her.

"I-i mean...we can do it..."

"Yeah. Since you have a dead-line on that paper Shigure, you should be working on it. Me and the Cat got it." Yuki says.

"Yeah." I grit my teeth hard, trying not to yell at the damn rat for calling me "cat". H knows i hate it. But two can play at this game. "Me and the Damn Rat got it."

Yuki glares over at me, and i glare back, lightning passing between us, an aura apearing around us that says "back off if you're smart".

Shigure must of been smart, or semi-smart., reading the aura between us.

"Y-yeah..you're right. I think i'll just go do that." And he scampers off, like the dog he his. But not before he yells back at us, "Try not to kill my house or eachother~"

_Yeah...i'll try...not!_

* * *

"We can't just leave her here."

"We don't have a choice now, do we Cat?"

I grit my teeth again, biteing back my words.

"look, i know it's harsh, but we can't have her wakeing up and remembering everything. It's the only way i can think of that'll save her from Akito."

"Wow...what a hero." I say with bordem sarcasim.

Yuki just glares at me and turns around, walking back the way we just came. "Come on, it's time we headed back. Someone will find her and help her. We did our part."

But i don't budge.

I don't even move.

Not an inch.

Yuki turns around and looks at me. "You coming Kyo?"

"Yeah yeah i'll be there when i'll be there!"

Yuki gives me one last glare before walking off towards Shigures house, hidden from normal humans.

I turn back to the girl (i still don't even know her name.), looking down at her sleeping form on the park bench in the middle of town.

I brush some hair that was getting in the way away from her face.

She shivers, a small one, but she shiverd.

I pull my jacket from me, and i lay it on top of her.

I watch her sleep, i don't know, 10 minutes...an hour? I don't know...i lost track of time.

But the whole time...my mind wouldn't stay still.

_Who is this girl?_

_Why do i feel this way?_

_She seems...familiar..._

_My chest...it feels funny..._

_What's happening?_

What's happening indeed.

And i'll find out. Sooner...or later

* * *

Tohru's POV:

_Ugh...my head hurts...what's happening? Is it morning?_

I open my eyes slowly, looking up and seeing..stars.

_It's still night..._

I sit up and look around. I look down at me and see a black jacket, it's warmth must of been the one keeping me warm on this chilly night.

I look around, expecting to see it's owner..

But i see...no one...

As soon as i sit up all the way, crashing nausea hits me.

I clucth the jacket to me, a spliting migraine hitting me.

_What happened to me? I feel lik i'm ..missing something. How'd i get here? Why such a spliting migraine?.._

I stand up on wobbly legs and put the jacket on me, sighing in bliss from it's warmth.

_I don't know what happened here, and i don't know how i got here...but i'll find out...sooner..or later..._

I just hope when i do find out...that it's not too late...too late for whatever i'm feeling that is important that i forgot...

or who i forgot...

* * *

**Up, down? What ya think?...**


End file.
